A probe pin as disclosed in PTL 1, for example, has heretofore been known as a contact configured to electrically contact an electrode formed on a contact target object such as an IC (integrated circuit) package, an IC wafer or a display panel at a given pressure.
The probe pin disclosed in PTL 1 is formed of a shaft portion and a contact head joined to one end portion of the shaft portion. The shaft portion constituting the probe pin is formed by cutting or forging a rod material made of brass, beryllium copper, phosphor bronze or the like. Meanwhile, the contact head is formed by electroforming using nickel or tungsten as metal to be formed.
A multiple or single pointed end is provided at one end portion of the contact head. The pointed end is brought into contact with an electrode formed on a contact target object, and thus electrically contacts the electrode while applying a given contact pressure.
Note that PTL 1 also discloses that the pointed end is formed on the one end portion of the shaft portion by directly cutting the one end portion.